Namhil
Demonym: Namhilian Nickname: The City of Amber The Halfling populated city-state of Namhil is along the northern edge of Crall Forest. The influence of this city-state extends along the forest and into the Yagheni, including Halfling farms, ranches, as well logging communities. Namhil is a Religious Oligarchy that consist of the Pontiff and the Counsel, a group of 5 priests. The Pontiff is replaced by a member of the Counsel, as agreed upon by the counsel, and Counsel members are replaced by the Pontiff. The trees in Crall Forest are especially oily which leads them to produce a lot of resin. After thousands of years, these trees have produced quite a bit of Amber, or fossilized tree resin. Amber is buried deep in the soil. Due to its low density, Amber floats in water so excessive rain storms and floods wash Amber out of the earth. Namhil’s main source of trade and income comes from this semi-precious stone. Crall Amber is not only a semi-precious stone, but is also very easily enchantable. Magic users have found that instilling spells into it requires less training and the material can hold a surprising amount of magic for its size and weight. Dwarves, especially the skilled stone workers of Eyumor seek it out to work it into weapons and armor for its light weight and durability. Elves seek it out for its magical potential. Other cultures seek out Crall Amber for its beauty, rarity, and even its homeopathic qualities. History: When the halflings arrived on the southeastern coast, they found the edge of Crall Forest to be a great place to settle. The people began to notice brown stones while tilling the land, but simply regarded them as worthless. One halfling had the idea to polish the stones and Crall Amber was discovered. Amber quickly became the center of Namhil revenue and even religion. Halflings in Leira traditionally worshiped Luma under the domain of fate. Most of the people weren't religious, but if anything, they recognized Luma as a spiritual power. However, as the halfling immigrants struggled to survive in the new area, they reached out to the gods to be spared and to prosper in the land. Hugo Benon, who had the idea of polishing the odd, brown stones found in the soil, had been praying to Mera, under the domain of renewal. The entire Namhil population began to believe. Mera is now the main god of the people, such that they celebrate the anniversary of the finding of Crall Amber through the Celebration of Mera every fall. Celebration of Mera: Namhil host a special celebration of Mera, the principle Deity of the nation, due to the inspiration of a follower of Mera that lead to the discovery of Crall Amber. The celebration lasts for the whole first week of Genevieve. It begins by the people adorning their homes and shops with pennants bearing various symbols of peace and bounty as well as stringing them over streets from house-to-house. The people spend on the first few days making and selling weighted paper lanterns. On the 4th day of the week the lanterns are strung together and hung over streets from building-to-building along with the pennants. On the last day of the week a great feast is held, the Pontiff and the Counsel of priests address the people and lead them in a great prayer of thanksgiving for the year’s harvest of amber as well as crops.